Makamaka
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Pós 3x17. Continuação da fic Mele. Steve riu arrancando um sorriso da morena até parar e ficar olhando-a. Ela era muito bonita e uma ótima amiga, talvez se não tivesse conhecido Danny, teria achado que aquilo era amor ou poderia vir a ser algum dia... Suspirou, era hora de... McDanno e McCathy friendship.


**Título:** Makamaka  
**Categoria:** General mas menção a Slash M/M; Missing Scene; Humor.  
**Advertências:** Spoilers do 3x17.  
**Resumo:** Pós 3x17. Steve riu arrancando um sorriso da morena até parar e ficar olhando-a. Ela era muito bonita e uma ótima amiga, talvez se não tivesse conhecido Danny, teria achado que aquilo era amor ou poderia vir a ser algum dia... Suspirou, era hora de...

**N.A:** "Makamaka" significa em havaiano: 1- amigo intimo com quem alguém está de acordo em receber e dar livremente; colega; amigo (buddy); hospedeiro. Figurativo: tudo que ajuda muito, que é útil, como educação. maka=amado(a) [beloved]

**N.A2:** depois desse epi perfeito, de visitar o tumblr pra ver os gifs e ver hj o twiter q a Michelle Borth, atriz q faz a Cathy, postou dizendo q secretamente shipa McDanno além das PMs e reviews q recebi no em Mele... tipo, eu precisava terminar de escrever (pq comecei ontem depois de ver o epi, mas só tive a imagem td hj). Tb agradeço a LiaCollins, se num fosse o incentivo dela (através das PMs) num taria postando logo hj! (q já virou ontem... ¬¬ )

**Makamaka**

-Obrigado, Cathy, por me levar para o hospital e me trazer para casa...

-Não foi nada... é o mínimo que eu podia fazer para que Danny não soubesse como o seu 'ato generoso para deixá-lo feliz' foi também um pouco doloroso...

-Isso? Não, você ouviu o médico, não foi nada, já passei por bem pior...

-Eu vi que o médico te deu vários analgésicos e teria te dado um sermão também se você não fosse o dobro do tamanho dele...

Steve riu arrancando um sorriso da morena até parar e ficar olhando-a. Ela era muito bonita e uma ótima amiga, talvez se não tivesse conhecido Danny, teria achado que aquilo era amor ou poderia vir a ser algum dia... Suspirou, era hora de...

-Steve? Está me ouvindo?

-Ahn? Desculpa eu só... – ele balançou a cabeça.- ... o que você disse?

-Eu perguntei se você quer que eu fique ou se prefere ficar sozinho para descansar e dormir e essas coisas...

-Sim, claro...mas antes... lembra que disse que queria te dizer uma coisa?

-Claro... e desculpa por isso, faz bem uma semana que você ta tentando falar comigo,ne? -Steve acenou que sim com a cabeça e suspirou, uma expressão mais séria tomando-lhe a face.- Algum problema?

-Cathy, eu...olha, eu espero que saiba que.. não importa o que eu diga... eu ainda espero que dê para continuarmos amigos...e...

-Oh, então é isso... você finalmente contou?

-Eu...o que?

-Você contou para o Danny, não foi? Contou o que sente por ele...de verdade.- ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para indicar o que ela estava insinuando.

-Como você...? Eu quero dizer...eu...

-Bem, eu suspeitava, nunca tive certeza se estava certa mesmo, mas você acabou de confirmar...- Steve fez uma expressão indignada que não assustava muito ao ser combinada com o bico que ele fazia. Ela riu antes de continuar-...vamos lá, Steve, somos amigos há muito tempo já...eu aprendi a ver coisas que você prefere não compartilhar com a maioria... tudo bem que agora não sou a única, mas Danny é observador e estranhamente desligado ao mesmo tempo e aposto que você é mais cuidadoso perto dele do que de mim, acho que eu devia ficar lisonjeada por você baixar a guarda comigo...

-Se você sabia tanto assim, por que aceitou esse namoro?

-Bem...- ela deu de ombros.-...eu disse que não tinha certeza nas minhas suspeitas e sempre fomos bons sendo "amigos com benefícios", se é que me entende...- ela sorriu de lado e Steve quase corou, mas preferiu sorrir apenas.- ...você mesmo disse que era só uma tentativa, para ver se funcionávamos tão bem como casal como é sendo amigos... no começo até que foi bem, mas... mesmo que saíssemos em mais encontros, além dos que a gente tinha quando você precisava me pagar um favor, ainda parecia como antes, como dois amigos saindo para se divertir...eu achava, antes de te conhecer, que a linha entre amizade e namoro era o sexo...mas nós... era diferente, mas não era um relacionamento, então eu comecei a achar que talvez fosse por que não nos considerávamos oficias, sabe? Não parecia um relacionamento porque ninguém disse que era um? Então foi por isso que aceitei quando você veio falar... só que...

-Ainda não dá para sentir que é um relacionamento de verdade,ne? Mesmo com a gente dizendo que tá namorando...-Steve completou, entendendo o que ela queria dizer e aliviado por estarem sentindo o mesmo ou melhor, não sentindo o mesmo.

-Não parece que estamos, eu ainda vejo você mais como amigo do que como outra coisa...-Cathy disse sincera.

-Eu também...que bom, eu achei que essa conversa seria bem mais díficil...

-Então somos só amigos a partir de agora?

-Claro...se não for estranho... espero que não seja...você é uma boa amiga...

-Nem um pouco estranho, na verdade é ótimo!

-Ai, é melhor ser minha amiga do que namorada?-Steve fez uma expressão exageradamente indignada.

-Para mim, é... agora para o Danny...- ela sorriu divertida ao ver Steve realmente corar e voltar a rir, passou por ele e se sentou no sofá, batendo no canto vazio ao seu lado.- Vem aqui, eu quero saber todos os detalhes...

-Você...- ele abriu a boca, mas estava sem saber o que dizer. Até que resolveu que era melhor nem tentar entender. Ele tinha um gosto estranho em amigos mesmo, não poderia esperar uma reação normal mesmo da mais 'normal' de todos-...eu achei que o médico tinha dito para eu ir descansar, não foi sobre isso que você tava reclamando quando chegamos aqui?

-Isso foi antes, agora eu quero saber de tudo e falar não cansa... e isso...- ela deu um tapa 'gentil' no ombro machucado do outro, fazendo-o se encolher e se afastar- não é 'nada' como você disse...chega de desculpas e começa a falar ou será que vou ter de ouvir do seu amigo loiro, ele certamente tem um gosto por falar...- ela riu ao ver Steve jogar a cabeça para trás e passar uma mão pelo rosto em desistência.-Okay, comece pela primeira vez que sentiu algo diferente por Danny...

Foi uma _longa_ conversa.

**The End?**


End file.
